Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to leaf springs and more particularly to a clamp device with resilience for use with a stem of a folding bicycle.
Description of the Prior Art
Due to their portability, folding bicycles are in wide use. Regarding the structure of a conventional folding bicycle, a stem is fixed in place or disconnected by a connection device. For example, European Patent Application EP 2471701 A1 is directed to a folding device of a folding bicycle and discloses a connection device 40 thereof. During a folding bicycle manufacturing process, the step of connecting a first bar shaft 41 to a guide slot 433 of a rod 42 also entails coating the connection device 40 with a locking agent for preventing the connection device 40 from loosening.
However, in practice, the service life of the locking agent is never unlimited, because the connection device 40 of a bicycle gets loosened as a result of the vibration the bicycle in operation and repeated disassembly of the bicycle. Accordingly, the prior art still has room for improvement.